User blog:Thundrtri/Season 2 episode 3: Suicide Squad New 52 VS Team Baskerville
The Suicide Squad (New 52), former villains turned expendable government sanctioned black ops team, VS Team Baskerville, the best Butei at Tokyo's Butei highschool who fight the most villainous of foes Who, Is, Deadliest?! The teams go head to head: Comics VS Anime Today we take a look at the Suicide Squad; brutal super villains turned expendable black ops and Team Baskerville; The best Butei students at Tokyo's Butei highschool. 2 teams will enter the arena, but only one will come out to decid ewho is.... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?! Suicide Squad (New 52) The Suicide Squad is comprised of imprisoned villains who were captured by heroes. They were all given the chance to join an elite black ops team. The members went under extreme training to join the Squad. Once they were declared members, they had micro bombs implanted in their heads to keep them in line, thus giving them the Name The Suicide Squad. They take on the most brutal and secretive missions that no normal hero would want to undertake. Team members Deadshot Team role: Leader Brief bio: Deadshot is the leader of the Suicide Squad. As Leader, he must maintain the group's funtion in combat, which is relatively hard considering some of the wackjobs in the team. He is an extremely skilled sniper in combat who wields customized weaponry. He was captured by the Batman and imprisoned before he joined the Squad. Weapons and abilities: Deadshot carries a variety of firearms at his disposal. His primary weapons for ranged combat are dual suppressed wrist-mounted rifles that have armor piercing rounds. He also carries a custom SOPMOD M4 Carbine and a suppressed Berreta M9. For melee combat, he carries a knuckle plate combat knife. He wears a special, full body, bullet-proof suit. As far as abilities go, Deadshot posseses extreme sniper skills. He is also very intelligent and a proficient tactician. Weapons gallery Deadshot.jpg|Deadshot Sopmod m4 carbine 06.jpg|An M4 Carbine SOPMOD 350px-BerettaM92SB.jpg|An M9 wrist rifles.jpg|Deadshot firing one of his wrist rifles Deadshot knife.jpg|Deadshot using his knuckle plate combat knife Harley Quinn Team role: Lady with a big weapon Brief bio: Harley Quinzel was a psycologist working in a mental facility in Gotham. She treated the Joker as one of her patients. At first, she was slightly annoyed by him, but soon fell in love wioth him and broke him out. The Joker "fixed" her and turned her into a villain. In the Suicide Squad, she is always running off and using her hammer to kick some major a**. Weapons and abilities: Harley's primary weapon is a giant hammer. She also carries a curved knife and dual wield custom Browning Hi-Power pistols. For abilities, Harley was a former olympic level gymnast making her extremely flexible. She is also extremely smart despite how she acts. She is also immune to all forms of toxins. Weapons gallery Harley Quinn 0036.jpg|Harley Quinn Suicide-Squad-1.jpg|Harley breaking into a building with her hammer Hi-Power_jpg.jpg|A customized Browning Hi-Power Suicide Squad 0004.jpg|Harley's knife (See top) Black Spider Team role: Swordsman Brief bio: Black Spider was formerly a hero before he joined the Squad. As a team member in the Suicide Squad he is the sowrds expert. He commonly makes daring and quick escapes through smoke screens. Weapons and abilities: Black Spider carries a variety of weapons. For melee, he carries a curved knife, kama and twin katanas. In ranged combat, he wields a Sig-Sauer P226. He also posseses smoke bombs and flashbangs. He is also very intelligent, agile and skilled with weaponry. Weapons gallery Kama.jpg|A simple pair of Kama scythes Dynasty Forge 28.5 Daimyo F F Shobu Katana in Mokko Cherry Theme.jpg|Twin katanas Smoke grenade.jpg|A smoke grenade 0flash.jpg|A flashbang 185px-Sigsauer p226-1.jpg|A Sig-Sauer P226 El Diablo Team role: The fire starter Brief bio: El Diablo was a former gangster. As a member of the Suicide Squad, he is extremely passive. He will refuse to even fight unless absolutely necessary. He is also more intelligent than some of the other Squad members and will usually think over the situation. Weapons and abilities: El Diablo posseses npo weapons due to his passive nature, however he posseses complete control over fire. He can use the fire within him to melt bullets on contact with his skin. He can incinerate large numbers of people from great distances. He dloes, afterall, have COMPLETE control over fire. Weapons gallery El Diablo.jpg|El Diablo's complete control over fire El Diablo (Chato Santana).png|El Diablo Light Team role: Illusionist Brief bio: Light's background is largely unknown. However, upon joining the Suicide Squad, her first mission involved capturing Harley Quinn. However, her sister, Iime, was killed when she tried to reveal the secrets of the Suicide Squad to the Gotham city police and Waller activated the bomb in her head. Weapons and abilities: Light posseses no weapons, but she does have the ability of flight, generation of mirages and illusions and can shoot green blasts of energy. Weapons gallery Lime and Light 001.jpg|Light and her sister Lime (Pre New 52) Lime_001.jpg|Light's sister, Lime, in flight with energy (Light and Lime posses the same powers so this can demonstrate Light's abilities as well.) Team Baskerville Team Baskerville is comprised of the top Butei students at Tokyo's Butei high. The members include: Kanzaki H. Aria, Tohyama Kinji, Hotogi Shirayuki, Mine Riko and Reki. Butei means armed detective in Japanese. Thus, the members of Baskerville are all extremely skilled in both weaponry and using their detective skills. Team members Kinji Team role: Leader Brief bio: Tohyama Kinji is the leader of Team Baskerville. He was ranked a level E (The lowest level in combat.) Butei in Tokyo's Butei highschool. After his brother's death, he eventually planned to give up on being a Butei and living a normal life of a highschool student. When he was younger, he was constantly harassed by girls who found out his secret "hysteria mode," and would use it against him to get him to do tasks for them. Weapons and abilities: Kinji wields a Beretta 92FS Inox "Kinji Model" that was ilegelly modified to fire 3 round bursts and a custom Desert Eagle which was modified to fire in either full auto or 2 round bursts. He also carries a butterfly knife and double edged Seax. As far as abilities go, he posseses Hysteria savant syndrom. In Hysteria mode, he can: *Catch bullets and blades in his teeth or fingers *Mirrior shot which shoots a bullet back into the user's gun and then fires a second shot back into the barrel causing the foe's firearm to explode *He can use dual wield weaponry profficiently *Shoot bullets down an enemy's gun barrel *Change the direction of the opponent's bullet with his fingers *Cut a moving bullet in half *Shoot an enemy's bullet with his own To put him in hysteria mode, he must be sexually aroused by a female Weapons gallery Beretta 92FS Inox.jpg|A Beretta 92FS Inox 300px-DesertEagle 50AE.jpg|A Desert Eagle Butterfly knife.jpg|Butterfly knife Seax.jpg|The Seax dagger Aria Team role: ??? Brief bio: Aria (A.K.A Sherlock Holmes the 4th.) is a demon transfer stuednt to Butei High in Tokyo. She is a rank S Butei (The highest rank.) and is Kinji's partner. She often wields two weapons at a time in combat. Her main goals are to defeat IU and exonerate her mother. She also has strong romantic feelings for Kinji as does Kinji for her. Weapons and abilities: Aria wields two custom Colt Govermnet issue M1911 pistols, one black with wooden inlay grips and one nickel plated with white inlay grips. She also carries two Kodachi swords. As far as abilities go, she can use scarlet ammo ability and the valetudo. Weapons gallery Ariapvgov1.jpeg|Aria's two M1911 pistols aoshi_kodachi_sword_sm_540.jpg|The Kodachi sword aria pistol.jpg|A replica of Aria's nickel and white M1911 Aria_M1911.jpg|Aria's dual wield M1911 pistols not in use Shirayuki Team role: Swordswoman Brief bio: Shirayuki is a female student of the Butei highschool in Tokyo. She is the student council president and a Butei rank A. She is a former childhood friend of Kinji and has somewhat lost touch with him ever since they became older. She is what most would consider an overachiever as she is president of many different clubs at school. Weapons and abilities: Shirayuki posseses a Katana sword as her primary weapon. She is a very skilled swordswoman and posseses the A17 fire attribute and Kidoujutsu. Weapons gallery Katana.jpg|A Katana Shirayuki VS Aria.jpg|Shirayuki fighting Aria Mine Team role: ??? Brief bio: Mine is an A ranking Butei (Second highest rank.) and is a friend of Kinji. Her parents died when she was just 8. Despite being an A ranked Butei, she is perhaps the biggest idiot in her class. She was locked up Vlad in an underground prison where he conducted impregnating experiements on her. As a part of Baskerville, Aria and Kinji are often suspicious she will betray them for some reason. She enjoys flirting with Kinji in an extremely sexual way. Weapons and abilities: For ranged combat, Mine posseses a Remington 1866 Derringer pepperbox pistol and dual wield Walther P99 pistols. Her melee weapon of choice is two daggers. In terms of abilities, she is a bomb specialist and information gatherer. She can mimic voices and use hair manipulation. Weapons gallery Remington1866Type4.jpg|The Remington 1866 Derringer pepperbox pistol Walther P99 9x19mm.jpg|A single P99 pistol daggers.jpg|Two daggers Reki Team role: Sniper Brief bio: Reki is an S ranked Butei (Once again, the highest rank.) and a snipe. She is able to shoot anything within a 2 km radius and kill it. She is probably the smartest of Baskerville and one of the most useful. She can shoot an animal or a human spinal cord with her Dragunov to temporarily paralyze the target. She can tame a wild wolf within 5 minutes. Weapons and abilities: Reki's primary weapon is her Dragunov sniper rifle. For melee she has a Dragunov bayonet. As far as abilities go, she has a killing range of 2051 meters, animal taming, Eyesight 6.0, L-snipe and eye ship leap. Weapons gallery Dragunov1.gif|A Dragunov sniper rifle Aria03svd2.JPG|Reki aiming down her Dragunov dragunov bayonet.jpg|A dragunov bayonet X-Factors Suicide Squad / Baskerville Training 86 / 83 The Suicide Squad barely grab training. Why? The Baskerville kids do attend a special school just for becoming a Butei, but their training is not nearly as intense and mission based as the Suicide Squad. EDGE: Suicide Squad Teamwork 73 / 85 The Suicide Squad is an expendable task force, this means, if one dies the others don't really care. It's just another loss to them. They are also former villains so they won't always enjoy listening to their leader. Team Baskerville is comprised of friends who trust and know each other well who will work more efficiently as a team. EDGE: Team Baskerville Brutality 93 / 74 This one is a landslide edge towards the Suicide Squad due to the main fact that they are former villains who have no mercy. (With the exception of El Diablo.) The Baskerville kids are Butei and they won't kill. EDGE: Suicide Squad Terrain familiarity 78 / 90 The battle is going to take place in Tokyo of course and Team Baskerville lives there. They know the streets and area well, whereas the Suicide Squad must adapt and don't know the area very well except the brief info they will recieve before being inserted. EDGE: Team Baskerville Edges Kinji VS Deadshot I'm going to go ahead and call the leaders of their respectable groups, a tie. Deadshot brings armor and weapons advantages due to his more versatile and adaptable M4 SOPMOD and wrist rifles against Kinji's modified Beretta and Desert Eagle. Kinji wears no armor, whereas Deadshot's armor is almost totoally bulletproof in some areas. However, hysteria mode is going to bring Kinji to the same level as Deadshot. EDGE: Even Aria VS Harley Quinn Harley Quinn is pretty much insane. Aria is an extremely high ranking and skilled Butei. Harley has one main advantage: Experience. She has arguably more experience in battle than Aria. When Aria was in combat once, lighting struck nearby. She stopped and cowered in the middle of a fight. Harley would never do such a thing. However, the training and warrior mentality of Aria will give her the edge. EDGE: Team Baskerville Shirayuki VS Black Spider Black Spider is a great swordsman. But in comparison to that of Shirayuki, there is almost no contest. Shirayuki may lose out in the fact that she has no ranged weapons, but her powers will make up for that fact. This comparison will ultimately result in Baskerville's victory. EDGE: Team Baskerville Mine VS El Diablo Now we have the ones who stray from the group. Mine, the alleged Butei killer, the one who broken the law of a butei and killed. El Diablo, the passive in a violent black ops team. Mine may have the advantage in skill and bruatality, but she is far less intelligent and her powers are weak compared to Diablo's. In all honesty, if Mine gets Diablo mad enough, he will just burn her to death. EDGE: Suicide Squad Reki VS Light Light is extremely unpredictable and dangerous. Her powers are no doubt very powerful. But Reki's skill, intelligence and marksmanship wipe the floor with her. EDGE: Team Baskerville Pre-battle prediction My personal edge is going to the Suicide Squad. I think that the crucial member to their victory is El Diablo. He can take all their hits and send them right back at Baskerville. The other team members are pretty much tied up leaving the Squad's victory in the hands of the passive fire starter. Notes The voting will be 5 on 5 and will take place in Tokyo. Voting I expect either: *A full paragraph comprised of at LEAST 7 sentences that explain why the warrior you've chosen should win *Or team member edges a a 2 to 3 sentence statement on why the warrior you've selected should win. Nothing less with absolutely no exceptions My next fight What is my next fight? Lobo VS Alex Mercer Nemesis VS Barracuda Task Force 141 VS The Expendables The battle Aria looks out the window of her classroom at the courtyard in the middle of the school. Turning to face her teacher, droning on about information she didn't need to become a Butei, she sighs and turns to face Kinji on the other end of the classroom. Kinji taps the eraser of his pencil to the desk and makes a slight smirk as Aria gently waves. RING! The students stand from their desks as the schoolbell rings. Kinji picks up his books and runs out the door followed by Aria. "That was boring," Kinji mutters as he looks down to Aria. Aria smiles and nods, UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Blog posts